Wigan
Wigan is a town in Greater Manchester, England, on the River Douglas, 7.9 miles (13 km) south-west of Bolton, 10 miles (16 km) north of Warrington and 16 miles (25.7 km) west-northwest of Manchester. Wigan is the largest settlement in the Metropolitan Borough of Wigan and is its administrative centre. This area has elected Labour candidates to be MP since its conception, with majorities of more than 20% so to date it had been a safe seat. However since the 2024 Wigan By-Election where Labour only narrowly won caused by the resignation of Lisa Nandy, it has been held by Johnny Watson since 2027 representing it as an MP of the People's Patriotic Vanguard and Freedom GB increasing his majority in almost election he has fought in the seat. However he was suspended from Freedom GB in 2052 for tax avoidance and money laundering, he stood as an independent in the 2055 election and it was retook by Labour's Jackie Hayes. Wigan Election Results (2024-2055) 2024 Wigan By-Election * Rita Hayes (Labour) - 12,217 / 42.2% (-15.5%) * Johnny Watson (Vanguard) - 8,841 / 30.6% (+30.6%) * Joss Little (Conservatives) - 5,002 / 17.3% (-16.6%) * Phillip Hayworth (UKIP) - 690 / 2.4% (+2.4%) * Bradley O'Grady (Liberal Democrats) - 510 / 1.8% (-0.5%) * George Wells (Wigan Independents) - 439 / 1.5% (-0.3%) * The Incredible Flying Brick (Monster Raving Loony) - 313 / 1.1% (+1.1%) * Anita Brown (Independent) - 301 / 1.0% (-3.2%) * Tom Antonelli (Renew) - 245 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * Pat Ramsbottom (Community Action) - 230 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * Peter Oates (Christian Democrats) - 116 / 0.4% (+0.4%) * Lancelot Shoelace Parker (Bus Pass Elvis) - 19 / 0.01% (+0.01%) Labour Hold - (Majority 3,376) (Turnout 28,923) 2025 Wigan Election Results * Rita Hayes (Labour) - 21,138 / 41.0% (-1.2%) * Johnny Watson (Vanguard) - 18,310 / 35.5% (+4.9%) * Joss Little (Conservatives) - 7,651 / 14.8% (-2.5%) * George Wells (Wigan Independents) - 1,679 / 3.3% (+1.8%) * Bradley O'Grady (Liberal Democrats) - 1,102 / 2.1% (+0.3%) * Phillip Hayworth (UKIP) - 840 / 1.6% (-0.8%) Labour Hold - (Majority 2,828) (Turnout 51,560) 2027 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Vanguard) - 25,111 / 47.6% (+6.6%) * Rita Hayes (Labour) - 20,437 / 38.7% (-2.3%) * Edward Harrison (Conservatives) - 4,213 / 8.0% (-6.8%) * George Wells (Wigan Independents) - 1,206 / 2.3% (-1.0%) * Janet Stone (Liberal Democrats) - 945 / 1.8% (-0.3%) * Olu Tyrone (Independent) - 872 / 1.7% People's Patriotic Vanguard Gain - (Majority 4,674) (Turnout 52,784) 2029 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Vanguard) - 27,450 / 50.8% (+3.2%) * Rita Hayes (Labour) - 21,856 / 40.3% (+1.4%) * Sarah Papworth (Conservatives) - 3,689 / 6.8% (-1.2%) * Jordan Castle (Liberal Democrats) 1,023 / 1.9% (+0.1%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 5,594) (Turnout 54,018) 2035 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Freedom GB) - 16,246 / 34.7% (+34.7%) * Mo Heywood (Labour) - 13,532 / 28.9% (-11.4%) * Andrew Price (Vanguard) - 13,187 / 28.2% (-22.6%) * Rose Moore (Conservatives) - 2,861 / 6.1% (-0.7%) * Jeffery Hughes (Liberal Democrats) - 989 / 2.1% (+0.2%) Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 2,714) (Turnout 46,815) 2040 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Freedom GB) - 25,275 / 44.1% (+9.6%) * Scarlet Jones (Labour) - 18,674 / 32.6% (+3.7%) * Joel Gill (Vanguard) - 9,651 / 16.9% (-11.3%) * Chris Newman (Conservatives) - 2,972 / 5.2% (-0.9%) * Jeffery Hughes (Liberal Democrats) - 677 / 1.2% (-0.9%) Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 6,601) (Turnout 57,249) 2045 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Freedom GB) - 26,533 / 45.7% (+1.6%) * Scarlet Jones (Labour) - 16,990 / 29.3% (-3.3%) * Sophie Jenkins (Vanguard) - 9,112 / 15.7% (-1.2%) * Hamza Drake (Class War Union) - 2,031 / 3.5% (+3.5%) * Samantha Collier (Conservatives) - 3,348 / 5.8% (+0.6%) Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 7,512) (Turnout 58,014) 2050 Wigan Election Results * Johnny Watson (Freedom GB) - 33,678 / 51.1% (+5.4%) * Scarlet Jones (Labour) - 20,739 / 31.5% (+2.2%) * Nathan Eastwood (Conservatives) - 4,598 / 7.0% (+1.2%) * Jack Buckby (Vanguard) - 3,760 / 5.7% (-10.0%) * Hamza Drake (Class War Union) - 3,121 / 4.7 (+1.2%) Freedom GB Hold - (Turnout 65,896) 2055 Wigan Election Results * Jackie Hayes (Labour) - 23,672 / 34.6% (+3.1%) * Isabel Mason (Freedom GB) - 22,478 / 32.9% (-18.2%) * Walter Haughey (Progressive Conservatives) - 7,821 / 11.4% (+4.4%) * Johnny Watson (Independent) - 6,345 / 9.3% (N/A) * James Walker (Vanguard) - 5,193 / 7.6% (+1.9%) * Tara Brand (Class War Union) - 2,894 / 4.2% (-0.5%) Labour Gain - (Majority 1,194) (Turnout 68,403) 2060 Wigan Election Results * Isabel Mason (Freedom GB) - 25,703 * Jackie Hayes (Labour) - 25,101 * Liam Sanders (Progressive Conservatives) - 6,348 * James Walker (Vanguard) - 3,487 * Tara Brand (Class War Union) - 3,001 Freedom GB Gain - (Majority 602) (Turnout)